Total Drama Nightmare
by Dreafon
Summary: Taking place after cameron wins total drama revenge of the island. Chris has been arrested. He goes through the hardship of prison life... until he suddenly cracks. What will happen when he is released? What schemes will Chris think of?
1. Chris's Turning Point

_**Hey Guys! This is my first story fanfic! Bear in mind its my first time writing a story, so if you see something that is off, please no negative, and just inform me and I will try my best to improve it. I don't own the characters, but I do own the story and my ideas. :D **  
_

_**I Hope you Enjoy it**_

_Chris McLean, You're under arrest! _A voice shouted from above

Chris was in the water. He looked up only to find three helicopters hovering above him. The fourth helicopter came along to the island.

For What?Chris Shouted

_For endangering the contestant's health by hosting this show on a radioactive island._ The voice boomed.

There were people sliding down ropes onto the island dock who wore biohazard suits. A person walks to where Chris fell and stands beside.

_He Spoke, I know its your style of torturing the contestants and believe me, we all are huge fans of your work, but this is taking things too far. Hosting a show on a Radioactive Island… Really Chris? That's got to be the stupidest thing that you have ever done._

_Aww, shucks, I do try my best. _Chris said grinning

The man in biohazard suit ignored this comment. _We're going to put you through short, harsh testing to determine the seriousness of your health. Ok men, get him outta the waters_

_What if I don't want to?_ Chris objected

Suddenly, Chris felt something tug his feet. He went underwater a few times. Then he shouted, _What are you idiots waiting for? GET ME OUT!_

_Ok men get him out. _

Once Chris was out the waters, he was escorted to a private tent. He went inside. A short moment, shrieks could be heard. _Ok, He's clean_

_Of course I am!_ Chris Shouted

"_Ok."_ one of the men said. _"Get dressed and aboard that helicopter so we can transport you to safety._

Chris shouts, _"I don't have anymore clothes! Your men ripped off my clothes before they tested me"_

That man facepalms, and shakes his head, and whispered, "hopeless."

"_What was that?"_ Chris yells

Ignoring Chris's comment, the man pulls out a towel from his case and throws it at Chris. "Cover yourself in this and board the helicopter. I will not ask you again.

With this said, Chris angrily stormed to the helicopter. Once he boarded, the helicopter took off.


	2. Prison Fun Time

Prison

A few minutes passed. Chris knew that they were taking him somewhere…. but where.

Suddenly, chris looks up and says, _Yo this is Chris McClean and I demand to know where you are taking me._

Hearing this, the pilot looks at Chris for a second then goes back to piloting the plane. The pilot says, _this isn't Total Drama Helicopter. _

_Of course not!_ Chris exclaims. _But you just gave me an idea… mind if I use that? Oh and the name needs to go._

_Sure, _the pilot chuckled, _once you get out of prison._

_Tha… wait what?_ You are taking me to prison?

_Did I stutter? Yes, you are going to prison for your crimes. Now keep your mouth shut… we are almost there._

Chris gasps in horror. The entire ride was surprisingly quiet.

The pilot grabs an envelope from his jacket and tears it to read the letter inside. Alright, time for your first challenge.

_Challenge?_ Chris hollers. _You must be insane! Land this plane NOW!_

_I'm not… beside if you don't, your crime will only be delayed longer with each passing minute. After 5 minutes, they will come looking for you and it won't be pretty for you. The pilot says in a stern voice. Oh and Chris, if I were you, I'd grab the parachute and do it. It seems simple enough anyone can do it._

_Man… I hate this._ Chris grabs the parachute and jumps out the plane. He pulls the chord and a parachute is out. Chris gently floats down, while holding the towel that is covering his body.

When Chris reaches the ground, he takes off his pack and wanders around. A bald man who has a huge scar on his face walks toward Chris.

_Hello, you must be Chris, I have heard a lot about you. I am the warden._ Chris then asks, _wh_… only to be interrupted by him. _You don't need to know my name. come walk with me chris, I'll give you a tour of my prison._

He, then looks at Chris. _But first, we must give you your uniform. If you go into that shed, you should find a uniform. When you are done, come out and we shall start the tour._

After Chris got his uniform and changed into them, he walked out to the warden. _Ok, Lets go the warden boomed. First stop, the cafeteria. _

They walked up to the counter.

_You remember chef?_ The warden asked

Chris thought about it. He wondered if he knew anybody like that. _Uhh… no _

_No? Chef from total drama? Your former assistant?_

_Ahh… now I remember… you mean to tell me that is chef? _Chris then looks at him. He exclaims, _oh chef… you really let yourself go._

The warden chuckled then puts his hand on Chris shoulder. _Oh that is not your chef. That is our chef. _

The chef at the prison growls at Chris.

_Oh and between you and me, the warden turns away, his slop is far worse than your chef's slop. Now onto the next stop. We're going to the showers._

Once they got there, Chris knew what this place was. The warden offered an explanation just to be sure. _It's really simple to use. You pull this chain and water comes out._

_I know dude I'm not an idiot!_ Chris shouts

_You're not? Great now no more tours. We must go back to your cell. There is one more stop- the break room, I'm sure you'll know what to do there._

They both proceed to leave the shower. _Aha! I almost forgot to tell you, once you are in the showers, DO NOT PICK UP ANYTHING! The warden says in a grim voice. With this said, I will walk you to your cell._

Once they both got to Chris's cell, the warden said, _it is nearing 9 now so get in your cell. Once it past 9, all the cells close and can't be open till morning. Shortly after, an officer will come to check if anyone is in their cells and if they are not, well we need to teach him a lesson. Any Questions, Chris?_ Before Chris could respond, he heard _No? All right bye._ Then he left

Chris looked puzzled as the warden left, but when the warden was nowhere in sight, Chris turned around and gave a smirk. It was his creepiest smirk ever. He looks up to see the rest of the cells, and chuckled.

_Tomorrow, all hell breaks lose. Its time to start our game, so enjoy the precious time you all have now._ Chris then walks to his cell, and it electronically locks.


	3. False Impression

**3 years later**

Chris? Chris McClean? A guard strolls down looking at each cell he passes.

Hearing his name, every prisoner put their hands through the bars and points at his cell.

The guard looks puzzled. Thanks, I guess. He walks to chris cell. He pulls out his file to help him make sure. Chris McClean?

No Response.

Chris McClean! He asked in a bolder voice.

He turns his head and says, Here. Am I in trouble?

No, you're due for release based on good behavior.

All of the prisoners cheered.

Aww, but I have ton of friends here and we all were having fun. He exclaimed

When a prisoner started to object, Chris glanced at the cells, then that prisoner kept his mouth shut.

Whats going on? The guard questioned

All of the prisoners shouted, Nothing. We're just excited to see Chris go. His existence here will teach us to behave better and do good deeds so that we might have a chance of getting released.

O…K… Anyway, follow me to pick up your stuff. The guard told Chris. He, then walked away.

When the guard was out of sight, Chris turned so that he was facing the cells and shouted, you all are lucky you kept your mouths shut. All the prisoners said in union, sorry Chris, then hid in the back of their cells in fear.

Pathatic. Chris exclaimed. He marched out to follow the guard and got his stuff. Another guard escorted him out and asked him one question. What will you do now, Chris?

Honestly, go back and resume the Total Drama Series. The show must go on. I'm really grateful I am out. I feel like a changed man. Chris grinned

The guard told him, All right, stay outta trouble. I don't want to see you here again.

Oh, you won't. Then Chris walked out.

What will you do now Chris? A voice asked Chris.

Like I said, the show must go on. I miss my contestants. But before we get to them, we must gather up some volunteers. I got a perfect idea for the total drama universe. Chris chuckled. It's to die for!

That's my boy! I knew I picked the right person to fuse with. With your brains and my claws, we will be unstoppable. Freddy grinned. No one will expect it. He chackled.


	4. Freddy's Rules

_What the hell am I running from?_ Duncan catches his breath while he skids around the corner. _This is stupid! I should stop. _ Duncan loses momentum, and then he finally stops. He spots a door. _Hmm… maybe I should go in and ask where I am._

The door creaks open. _Hello? Anyone there?_ But Duncan could not see anything… everything inside was pitch black.

Duncan walked further into the darkness. All of sudden, the door slammed shut behind him. Who's there Duncan starts to yell, looking at every direction since he lost what he was facing.

_So glad you could join us_, a voice cackled.

All of sudden, the lights switches on.

Duncan puts his hand on to adjust his eyes because the lights were too bright.

He walks forward… until he sees 18 chairs lined up- 8 in the front, and 10 in the back.

_Sit Down!_ The voice boomed.

_Hmm, is that you, Geoff? _Duncan walks over to a chair and sits down.

_Geoff and the others will join us shortly. Right now, they are lost… lost in my world. _

Duncan looks puzzled, and then as he came to realize who he was dealing with, he heard a snap.

POOF!

Duncan blinked. He could not believe what he was seeing. The entire cast was sitting behind him.

Duncan looks at his sides. He spots two girls that used to fight over him. _Courtney? Gwen?_

Hearing this, the entire cast stirs awake, trying to gain conscious. Then they all were fully awake.

The casts, Alejandro, Cody, Noah, Harold, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Eva, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and Ezekiel, were confused when they woke. At first, they all tried getting up from their seats, but they all failed. Something was keeping them stuck to their seats. Then they heard a voice shout, _Super Glue, Gotta love it!_ They had so many questions.

_What's going on? _

_Where are we? _

_Why are we stuck to this chair?_

_Why can't we get up?_

_Why you all are here and some other stuff will revealed just… about… now_

There was smoke. Everybody didn't know what to expect, except Duncan. A man… with charred skin and claws on his right hand emerged from the smoke.

_YOU!_ Duncan shouts. _What do you want?_

_What? No greeting? I'm kind of hurt Duncan_, he sneers.

The whole casts looks at them confused

_Well how impolite of me… I need to introduce myself. I go by the name of Freddy. Don't forget it._

_Freddy?_ The goth girl said quizzically. _Freddy Krueger._

_Aww. Lookie here… I feel like the spotlight is on me. _Freddy chuckles

_But… I thought that before you showed up, a bunch of girls were supposed to sing a poem to warn us of your coming. _Courtney replies.

Everybody looks at Courtney.

_What? When Duncan and I were together, he would watch horror shows all the time. I guess that sparked my interest in watching._

Krueger groans, _Not those bitches… honestly, I was getting sick of them. I told them to scram. I couldn't take 1,2 bullshit anymore!_

_O…K…_ everybody says awkwardly, so why are we here?

_Aha Yess… I came to warn you, the game has begun… there's no escape…_ Freddy sneers

_So why are you telling us this?_ Heather shouts at the charred man.

He looks at heather and says, _you've never heard of a head start?_ Freddy walks back and shouts, _That's right, I'm giving you all a head start! I was sick of the killing I did before… all the same shit… screaming and running, running and screaming until one of em ganks me. This time I've decided to change tactics. It's time to play a game and I'm giving you a chance and a head start before I get'cha. Think of this as tag… except with your life on the line, _He cackles.

_This is such bullshit!_ Eva suddenly stands up. _Hey, I'm free!_

_You bet your ass dearie, now SIT DOWN!_ Freddy booms

_No way! I had enough of this shit! I am leaving! _Eva angrily storms out the door.

Everybody watches Eva stomps out.

_I'd stay in that seat if I were you. Freddy told everyone. As soon as you get up without my permission, you're out of the game._

_Oohh, big bad Freddy is gonna kick us out of his game._ Heather mocks. Then she stand up, and just as she started walking, she starts choking on something.

Freddy clenches his hand, and slowly turns it into a fist.

_Stop, stop…_ Heather pleads, while spitting blood. _I'll play your game._ She walks to her seat and sit down.

_Marvelous!_ Freddy exclaimed

_Now… as I snap my fingers, you will know no one by the name of Eva._

Freddy snaps his fingers. _Now… who is Eva?_

Everybody looks at Freddy as if he was crazy. _Who's Eva? _

_Excellent… Now… its time… to wake up!_ Freddy yells, and everybody vanishes. _Game on…_ He sneers.

_Oh Eva…_ he says in a singsong voice while walking out the door. _I'm gonna find you. We are going to have so much fun…_ He cackles

**Hey Everybody! I'm looking over this chapter, so there might be changes in the number of contestants/victims only. Oh... and if you want to see your favorite character from the total drama universe, put it in the comments and I'll decide their fate...**


	5. Chris's Invitation

Cody woke up from his sleep. He let out a low gasp of horror and soon found himself drenched in sweat.

Sierra woke up. She got up from her sleep and looked at Cody.

_Again…_ Cody. She saw him covered in sweat. _Another nightmare?_

_Yeah_, he stammered.

_My little Cody Wody, they're just dreams. They can't hurt you… beside you got me by your side to protect you._ She hugged Cody.

I guess. Cody replied… but he did not seem relieved. He couldn't stop thinking about the badly burnt man that he saw in his dreams. Maybe some T.V will help me get my mind off him, he thought. He got out of bed.

_Where are you going, Cody._ Sierra piped up.

_I'm going downstairs to watch some T.V. to help clear my mind._

Cody walked out the room, went downstairs, and sat on the couch. He looked around and grabbed the remote. He turned on the T.V. He flicked channels until he switched to a channel that caught his eye. It was an episode of an old show: Total Drama Island. The warning displayed on the screen then the intro started. He was expecting to see Chris, but instead he saw the same charred man he saw in his dream. Cody rubbed his eyes then stared at the T.V. He still saw the charred man.

_Hello Cody._ He chuckled. _I'm sure you're confused and got some questions, but I assure you, I'm not here to get you._ He grinned

_Wha… What do you mean?_

_Ah, as you recall I told you that the game has begun. Now… for this game there is a time limit before I get the next victim. _

_What about the others?_ Cody exclaimed.

_Don't worry, I already told them. Now, if i were you... I'd worry more about myself._

There's a mail truck outside that stops in front of Cody's house. The mailman comes out and delivers mail to Cody's mailbox, then departs in his truck.

_Ahh, you've got mail. Time for me to go Cody. Check your mailbox. _He cackled. Oh and one more thing- _Don't I play a dashing role as Chris McClean?_ He smirked. _Till next time Cody._

_But I don't un…_ then Freddy snaps his fingers and Cody wakes up from his nap. He looks at the TV, and he sees his former host, Chris McClean. He hears a vehicle departs. A voice popped up in his head. It echoed this message. _Check your mailbox… _

Cody ran out the door and to the mailbox. He opened it and grabbed all the mail that was there then he ran back into the house.

As soon as he got back into the house, he looked through the mail. He didn't see anything for him until he got to the last letter. It was a envelope that had the words Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson embedded on it.

Cody looks at it carefully and he gets alarmed as he find Sierra stand next to him.

_Whacha got there, my love muffin? _

_A letter._ Cody replied, puzzled by Sierra actions.

_Who's it from?_

Cody looks at the letter – the front and back- only to realize it does not have a sender.

_Uhh… I dunno. There's no sender on this letter- only my name on the front._

_Is it a love letter?_ Sierra becomes angry and snatches it from Cody. _Because I won't have any love letters in my house. I am the only girl for you._

_Sierra… Sierra…_ Cody pleaded. _It's not a love letter; so don't rip it up- it may be important. I admit it that I had feelings for Gwen, but now I have moved on. If I haven't met you in TDWT, I'd have clung on to an impossible dream. Gwen is my past, and you are my present and future. Now would you please give me the letter?_

Sierra eyes were fill of tears. He could tell that it was an emotional moment for her. _OK!_ She shrieked with joy. Then hands Cody the letter.

Cody grabs it and lets a sigh of relief. _Thanks Sierra._ Then proceeds to rip open the envelope and read the letter that waits for him inside. He reads the letter, then his eyes go wide.

_What is it, Cody?_ Sierra starts to become alarmed. _What is on the letter?_

_It's Chris. He has invited me to compete for the prize money in the new season of the Total Drama series._

Chris…? Ohh… Chris McClean. I thought he was in jail for the awful things he done to those kids on the fourth season.

_He was…_ Cody replied. _I heard he got released… for good behavior. I thought it was just a bad rumor, but it turns out to be true. _

Sierra lets out a burst of laughter. _Chris… nice? Impossible._

_Anyhow… I got invited to go to The Island of Dreams… Never heard of it… and compete for a chance of winning…_ as Cody read on, his eyes went wide, then he exclaimed _$5 million dollars! _

_I don't know how Chris keeps coming along each season with huge amount of stash in his pockets, but count me in! _

He then looks at the letter once more only to find a deadline. _I have to be at the abandoned movie lot as in TDA by …2 pm? _He exclaimed.

He, then, glances at the clock. It was nearly 10 am. _I've got to get dressed._

Sierra asked, _Can I come watch?_ But by then, he already ran upstairs. He got dressed, and came back down.

He opened the door, and shouted, Sierra, _I'll be gone for the rest of this summer_. Saying that, Cody slammed the door shut, got in his car, and left.

Sierra stood there, when she heard a voice. She turned around and looked at the TV. It was an old program of Total Drama Island. It was nearing the end of the show. She saw the former host, Chris McClean.

_I can't believe how much he has changed over the years._ She mutters.

She hears Chris say … _on Total… Drama… Island_. Then sierra turns off the TV and goes back upstairs to resume her beauty sleep.


	6. Welcome to Total Drama part 1

_Welcome back to the former hit show: Total Drama Series! I'm your host Chris McLean coming to you at the empty studio where our Second Season hit off! That's right, we're right here back to gather up some memories of the fun times we had in the Total Drama universe! We're back to Total Drama Action lot because, _Chris puts his hand to his forehead and shrugged_, well we need some kind of reunion after all the years and, to tell you the truth, I'd be happy to set our spot on TDI, but I was under the impression that if I come near that island again, I would be sent to prison for the rest of my miserable life. So that left me with two choices: TDA and TDWT. As you all recall, some sort of idiot blew up my plane. Go figure… but it was such a beautiful plane. Such a shame. So that left me with one spot, TDA film lot! So we're here to meet the rest of the contestants and we'll all go out to the island of dreams! I know, I know, I know… the name sounds pretty gay, but do not fret, because by the end of this announcement, hopefully, I will change the name to something more badass! Now here's the deal: we're gonna have #? Competitors compete head on with each other for the grand prize of $5 million! You know what that means? That's right, since the stakes has increased, that means more brutal, test your might, mental, and all sorts of challenges! The Challenges will be chosen at random, so even I don't know what to expect! So with that said, the contestant's better hope that they're ready for the unexpected. What sort of challenges await us? Who will emerge victorious? Find out right here on Total… Drama… Nightmare! _

_Nailed it! _Chris exclaims_. Now lets meet the contestants. _

_First to arrive is the ladies man, Cody! How's the ladies been treating you over the years, Codster? _

Cody walked up to Chris replying, _Its been great man. I have a lot of fans; almost all of em to be women, to be exact, too bad they're insane. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have met a special someone back in season 3. Aft…_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _ Chris cut off. _Great for you, now stand right there. Ok, next in line is… _Chris looks at his clipboard… _The evil duo of Total Drama Universe, Alejandro and Heather. _

The new couple that got together during the time that they used to compete against each other came walking toward Chris. Before Heather and Alejandro could talk, Chris told them, _all right, you both stand there, next to him. _Chris pointed at the guy with brown hair and buckteeth.

Before the next contestants could arrive, Chris whispered an intern something, and the intern fled off. Within seconds, the intern came back with a sign, hammer, and some nails and he put it up next to Chris and ran off.

Ok… next is Geoff and Bridgette! The party guy and the surfer girl ran up while holding hands. Chris noticed a ring on Bridgette's finger. Before they could talk, Chris pointed at the sign next to him, which said "NO TALKING" and mimicking shh sign. Bridgette and Geoff walked up to their competitors.

_Hey guys! _Bridgette told Cody. _Hello Heather. So I've heard you and Alejandro are dating. _

_Yeah. What's it to you? _Heather replied in a nasty tone.

_Now, Now, Now… Heather _Alejandro spoke while gently rubbing both of her shoulders from behind. _No need to get tense… this is simply a… _Alejandro couldn't think of a work, then he got something… _get-together… _Alejandro leaned in and whispered, plus_ what we do, we'll dominate the game. But first we need to earn their trust. _Alejandro leaned back and spoke louder, _so make some friends, loosen up, and most importantly, have fun. We only live once, you know, so make the most of it._

_You're right, _Heather giggled. She hugs him. Bridgette was impressed by how Alejandro got Heather to behave and whispered to Geoff, _Looks like I was wrong about them both. They get along with each other and Alejandro got Heather to calm down._

_Geoff looked at Bridgette and whispered, babe, you look so beautiful right now, you know that? _Bridgette hugged Geoff. Geoff and Alejandro looked at each other and gave high fives, grinning.

Chris turned back and looked at the group, and they fell silent, then he delivered the "I'm watching you" look and turned back.

_Allright! Next on the list are Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan. _

The three of them walked up while arguing with each other, past Chris, and stood there next to the other cast.

_O..K Chris said slowly. They clearly still have some problems with each other, so we will see drama this season! _Chris burst out. _Next is the season one champ Owen! _Chrisburst out. _And his girlfriend Izzy. _

Owen came running while carrying Izzy. When he got up to chris, he was out of breath.

_Owen, my man_ Chris shuddered, _you look like death!_ Owen told him, while trying to catch his breath, _I'm training for a marathon that we, Izzy and I, are going to be in. I'm trying to increase my stamina. I have successfully completed a marathon before, but you know Chris, I want to run more marathons- for charity and stuff. _

Chris asked Owen why and before Owen could respond, Izzy answered that question. _Because, Chris, for some marathons that we win, the prize money is $1 million. _Chris looked at izzy and Owen at shock. Then he muttered, _Total Drama wannabes… _then told Izzy and Owen to go and wait along with the group and Owen dropped Izzy down and went in the group. Izzy started doing Jumping Jacks while Owen did push-ups and for every 10 that they did, they would switch.

_Next arriving are the dumbfound couple, Linsday and Tyler. _They both walked up, and Lindsay started talking, _Chris, I'm glad to meet you again for all the years. _

Finally, Chris thought out. Bitch gets my name right.

_Where are we going to sleep? Because the sunrays are really bad for my skin and stuff and I need a place where I can tan and get totally flawless skin. _Lindsay keeps talking on, while Chris is repeatedly pointing at the NO TALKING sign.

Clearly Chris knew that Linsday wasn't going to read it, so he said, _All of those marvelous questions will be revealed in time… but now we're in the beginning of the show, so stand there, and get to know each other and possibly make some friends and maybe form something… you know… the usual stuff._

Tyler gently grabs Lindsay's arm and escorts her to the pack.

_Ok… _Chris looks at his watch, then shouts out, _ clearly we're running out of time people, so we'll make this short. That leaves me with two choices, me to call the names… ring.. ring… _Chris grabs out his cell phone.

_Yes. What is it? Wow… shocker. You know what they say… but of course, the show must go on. We'll have to start without them. I'll be expecting them soon. _Chris shuts his phone off.

_Allright… bad news… or good whatever it goes. The rest of the competitors are having some difficulties getting here… and time is short, so we'll get on this helicopter- _Chris points to the vehicle in the lot- _ we'll board it, and we'll start our reality show. _

All the competitors walk over to the helicopter, glance the inside and Heather pipes up. _Chrissss! There aren't enough seats for us all! What do you expect us to do?_

_Really? _Chris replied sarcastically. _All hope is lost. I guess we have to cancel and no $5 million. So go home… _He then shouts _ARE YOU KIDDING ME? All of you are adults now. I thought you all would figure it all out by now but I guess I'm wrong. I'll give you a hint though. Sit… on… each other's… lap. _

Several began to object, but then Chris said, _but of course, you can choose to step out, thus resulting in elimination, and lose your shot at winning $5 million- your choice. _Chris chuckles.

Chris then prompts to give the end of show speech.

_There you have it! Our first obstacle of the day! Will they overcome the difficult situation that they're in and boards the helicopter or walk away like a true loser? If that is the case, which of these contestants will board, who will be our first losers? Find out right here, right now on, _Chris, then looks around_, our last day on Total… Drama... Action!_


End file.
